


Closeted

by jadelennox



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-13
Updated: 2003-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tie me up, and gag me. Angel, why is this hard for you? We do this every weekend! And alternate Thursdays."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeted

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through AtS season 4.  
> For the [Wesficathon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/zortified/371541.html), sort of.
> 
> Disclaimer: Mutant Enemy owns the characters. I'm making no money off them.
> 
> The joke version of my [Wesficathon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/zortified/371541.html) assignment for [justhuman](http://www.livejournal.com/users/justhuman/)
> 
> © 2003 Jade Lennox under a [Creative Commons License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/).

"You want me to **what**, Wes?"

"Tie me up, and gag me. Angel, why is this hard for you? We do this every weekend! And alternate Thursdays."

"Because usually I tie you up and then we make wild passionate monkey love."

"Yes. Your point?"

"My point, Wes, is that this time you want me to tie you up, gag you, and lock you in the closet."

"And again, I ask, your point?"

"While **I** stay out here. And wank! Loudly, and I quote, 'with much moaning'."

"So I have strange kinks. Indulge me."

"But why do I have to scream 'Oh, Lilah', when I come?"

"See above, re kinks."

"..."

"Angel, please? For me?"

"... Fine. But Wes?"

"Yes?"

"What's this bucket for?"


End file.
